


CUATRO: Enero

by SeptemberChild



Series: Cuatro [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Family Drama, Multi, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Un fatal accidente deja a los cuatro hermanos sin más família que ellos mismos. Universo Alterno. Yaoi y Twincest. Antesala del fic nombrado CUATRO.Publicado originalmente en FanFiction.net, en Marzo del 2017.





	1. Cuando el tiempo retrocede a cero

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración para escribir esta historia vino después de leer el fabuloso fic de Scarlet D. titulado "Hermanos".

**1\. Cuando el tiempo retrocede a cero** _  
_

Es enero. Un sábado cualquiera de los pocos que también posee el mes que siempre inicia año. El que destripa vicios y estrena promesas, aún creíbles durante lo que tarden en pasar los treinta y un días que lo ensamblan. Febrero ya es otra historia. Los vicios renacen avanzándose a la primavera y las promesas de buena y saludable vida se marchitan con el frío del invierno.

Pero hoy es todavía enero, y en este apartamento asentado en mitad de la gran urbe, los inocuos vicios puestos al servicio del verdugo de las doce campanadas parecen seguir mantenidos a ralla. Defteros no se ha mordido las uñas en lo que se lleva de año estrenado, concienzudamente lo está logrando. Y Aspros, unilateralmente ha decidido dejar de mentir, aunque todavía no obtenga el permiso absoluto de expresar la verdad. De momento, el infantil invento de "su novia" ha terminado definitivamente en ruptura. Así lo anunció durante las últimas Navidades a sus padres, aprovechando la comida que cada año les reúne alrededor del núcleo primero y originario. Así lo han celebrado hoy con los amigos, los cuales jamás llegaron a conocer a la extraña chica de familia rica que nunca encontraba tiempo de salir con ellos y conocerles.

Esta noche Aspros y Defteros han salido con sus colegas de siempre. Han cenado todos juntos en una curiosa taberna del centro y luego han ido a rematarlo en un pub adecuado para regar concienzudamente sus gargantas a base de cerveza y otros temibles elixires. La idea primera era alargar la noche hasta la inevitable madrugada. Sucumbir a la típica chiquillada adolescente de subir a la Colina de Marte, cerveza en mano, para observar el amanecer sobre la Acrópolis con mirada etílica y mente turbada de cansancio e incipiente resaca.

No han podido.

La tenue luz del pub no ha propiciado nada bueno. O quizás demasiado...Solo sus almas son capaces de discernir la diferencia.

Aspros se ha empeñado en materializarse próximo a su gemelo a pesar del pacto establecido antes de entrar al local: permanecer lejos uno del otro, ni mirarse a ser posible...

Misión utópica.

Han comenzado siendo simples roces. Pequeños encontronazos meditados, caricias furtivas ejecutadas bajo el solidario amparo de las miradas copadas de alcohol. Toques sutiles. Certeros. Tentadores del riesgo...

Y altamente inflamables.

A Aspros el riesgo de ser descubierto acariciando, siempre sin querer evitarlo, la zona alta del muslo de Defteros, sencillamente le excita. A Defteros, esos roces intencionados le aterran. Nunca en casa, pero siempre en público, aunque las sombras del pub sean sus aliadas. Las mismas que Aspros esta noche reta, deseando poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que únicamente exclaman al unísono en su clandestinidad más mórbida.

Imposible despedir la oscuridad nocturna e invernal en la Colina de Marte junto a sus amigos.

Las excusas consabidas por todos también hoy han aparecido. Que si Defteros está ultimando el eterno proyecto de fin de carrera y se está durmiendo de cansancio...que si Aspros mañana debe rematar una nueva pagina web que el lunes expondrá ante su jefe, esperando que sea la elegida para dar rostro al negocio que les hizo el último encargo...lo de siempre. Lo que milagrosamente sigue funcionándoles. La salida directa hacia su pequeño apartamento...las mentiras que justifican la clandestina consumación de su crimen compartido.

Aspros ya se ha encargado a consciencia de encender la mecha durante toda la velada. En el pub, mientras hablaba con un distraído Sísifo. En el taxi que les traía de regreso a casa, regocijándose en las tremendas contracciones de deseo reprimido que moldeaban el rostro de su gemelo, quién fingía defectuosa indiferencia hacia la mano que tentaba su ingle.

En el ascensor ya no han podido refrenarse más. Ni uno ni el otro. Allí mismo han comenzado la batalla que seguidamente les ha tumbado sobre el sofá, ajenos al conteo de minutos que ejecutan las agujas del reloj de la cocina, paseándose con indolencia sobre los dominios de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Hace frío. La calefacción no está encendida, pero sus cuerpos se muestran perlados de sudor, desprovistos ya de camisa y jersey, abrazándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, besándose como si durante siglos no hubieran podido hacerlo. Marcándose como llevan marcándose desde sus lejanos dieciséis.

Todavía en silencio. Siempre en secreto.

Aspros ha encendido la mecha, sí, y por esta misma razón, no va a ser él el que se erija en el dominante del primer asalto. Por supuesto que no. Defteros se lo ha tenido guardado desde que la excitación despertada por los arriesgados roces de los dedos de su gemelo no ha conseguido apaciguarse por sí sola. Aunque su posición, nefastamente hundido en el sofá y acorralado por el deseo de Aspros no se le antoja favorable. No todavía...pero surgirá una brecha, una bajada de guardia, una necesidad de tomar aire y espacio para desabrocharse los pantalones con torpe urgencia...Defteros lo sabe, y cuando Aspros se confía, el mayor de los dos se encuentra asaltado, agarrado, dominado...Tumbado e inmovilizado. Deliciosamente inmovilizado.

El deseo les quema a ambos por igual, pero ahora es el menor el que se sienta a horcajadas sobre el torso de Aspros, apretando sus costados con una medida presión de sus rodillas al tiempo que con ansias se desabrocha el cinturón y desamarra todos los botones que guardan su prominente erección.

Aspros sabe lo que sucederá a continuación, y lo acepta gustoso enviando una lasciva mirada a Defteros mientras se relame los labios con un sutil toque de lengua, azorando todavía más las ansias de sentirse acariciado por ella que siente el miembro erecto y solícito de atención que le presenta su igual.

La zurda de Defteros viaja hacia el rostro de Aspros, perfila el labio inferior con el pulgar, espera ese húmedo toque que le anticipa el sabor del premio definitivo y finalmente se pierde tras la nuca, enmarañándose entre largos mechones de cabello azul. Una reacomodación de caderas es necesaria para facilitar a Aspros la acatación del castigo correspondiente a su público y desubicado atrevimiento, y cuando la lengua tantea el tenso glande, el interfono les congela el hambre.

\- ¿Es el timbre?

Los ojos de Aspros se clarifican de repente, pero la sujeción que Defteros le confiere en su nuca le invita a retomar el hilo de su castigo.- Será alguien que bromea...va Aspros, ¡no puedes tenerme así! ¡tú te lo has buscado!

El mayor quita importancia a la interrupción y alza las caderas buscando algún tipo de roce que alivie su tensión, pero Defteros está posicionado sobre su estómago, y solo puede conformarse con maldecirle en silencio, tomar con los labios su excitación y saborearla a discreción.

Defteros gime de gozo, se muerde de medio lado el labio inferior y se agarra con la diestra en el respaldo del sofá. Cierra los ojos y se olvida del mundo entero cuando el interfono decide entrometerse de nuevo. No con un tímido y respetuoso toque que emule el primero, sino con una llamada larga e insistente. Muy lejos de parecer una broma aleatoria o una equivocación fortuita.

\- El interfono otra vez...- se alarma Aspros al escuchar el cese del segundo llamado y recibir el tercero.

El mayor de los dos se olvida de su esperada misión e intenta moverse, pero la posición de Defteros se lo dificulta bastante, obligándole a hacer uso de su fuerza para poder moverse y acudir a reprender a quién se encuentre jugando a esa estupidez de los timbres en mitad de la madrugada.

\- A quién sea que esté jugando, mándales a la mierda...- se queja Defteros, al verse apartado gracias al fuerte empujón que le demanda espacio y huida.

Aspros se acomoda los pantalones y anda directo hacia el maldito interfono cuando éste comienza a rugir por cuarta vez. Defteros se alza del sofá y se cubre la menguante erección con los calzoncillos, sin dar cierre a la bragueta de su pantalón. Aspros solamente ha entonado un cabreado  _"¡¿quién cojones es?!"_ y ha callado durante unos instantes antes de colgar el aparato e inspirar hondo. Los pasos le regresan presuroso al salón y con cierta desesperación se enfunda la camisa perdida momentos atrás.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué ocurre? - Defteros no puede retener estas preguntas que se le antojan tan protocolarias como necesarias. Urgentemente necesarias. La tez de Aspros ha perdido todo color, y la repentina severidad que descubre en su rostro cuando se medio peina los mechones hacia atrás le acelera el corazón.- ¡Aspros, dime quién es! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- No sé qué pasa, pero es la policía. Quiere hablar con nosotros...Ahora suben...

\- Pero...¿que querrán? No hemos hecho nada fuera de lugar esta noche...ni siquiera hemos conducido bebidos...¡que hemos venido en taxi!

\- ¡No lo sé, Def! ¡No lo sé!

Aspros intenta abrocharse los botones de la camisa con toda la rapidez de la que es capaz, pero un extraño nerviosismo se ha instalado en sus dedos y una irreflexiva ansiedad se ocupa de modular su voz. Una voz que ahora si consigue asustar a su gemelo menor.

\- Quizás se confunden de piso...no nos buscarán a nosotros...será el tipo ése del primero al que quieren ver. El que anda metido en cosas raras...

Defteros se ha dejado caer otra vez en el sofá, dónde ahora permanece quieto y observando a Aspros con desconcierto hasta que su jersey se estampa contra su rostro.

\- Vístete Def...No se equivocan. Han preguntado por mí y por ti.

El timbre del piso, más suave que el interfono, les sobresalta sin compasión.

No saben por qué, pero sus corazones han comenzado a latir a una velocidad preocupante, quizás tanto como lo es la hora elegida para la visita.

Es un sábado de enero. El minutero del reloj de la cocina se pasea por los dominios que aún pertenecen a las cuatro de la madrugada, y cuando Aspros abre la puerta de su dimensión más íntima se encuentra a dos policías con rostro serio y pocas ganas de guasa.

\- Buenas noches - dice uno de los dos, a modo de saludo convencional y pre-establecido - ¿Confirma que este es el domicilio de Aspros y Defteros Samaras?

\- Sí, lo confirmo...- responde Aspros, arremangándose una manga de la camisa por absurda e inútil inercia.

\- ¿Y usted es...?

\- Aspros. Yo soy Aspros...

\- Y yo Defteros...- dice el menor, presentándose a las espaldas de su gemelo con evidentes aires de preocupación sembrando su rostro, siendo completamente inconsciente que se acaba de enfundar el jersey del revés.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué_

Un brazo de Aspros, extendido a modo de barrera, le frena la voz y el impulso de acercarse más a los policías, que les observan a ambos con sumo pesar.

\- Sin rodeos...- Interviene el otro, más duro y directo. Más mayor y probablemente más acostumbrado a lidiar con la crudeza de la transmisión de la siguiente información.- Lamento informarles que esta noche sus padres han fallecido en un accidente de coche.

Justo en este momento el minutero del reloj de la cocina se detiene en el tiempo.

Un tiempo que, en milésimas de segundo, para los hermanos retrocede a cero.


	2. Estado de shock

**2\. Estado de shock**

\- ¿Han comprendido lo que acabo de comunicarles?

Aspros se ha quedado congelado, con una mano sosteniendo la puerta y la otra todavía frenando a Defteros, quién tampoco reacciona. Ni siquiera respira.

\- Debe ser un error...- es apenas un susurro lo que moldean los labios de Aspros, mientras sus ojos siguen todos los movimientos que ejecutan las manos del policía mayor.

\- ¿Es ésta la documentación de identidad de sus padres?

El agente le ofrece una bolsa de plástico que contiene los DNI que acompañaban los cuerpos, ya sin vida, hallados tras el choque frontal de dos vehículos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Aspros toma la bolsa y la medio inspecciona con terror, asintiendo al tiempo que aprieta la mandíbula y traga saliva inútilmente. Un grueso nudo está apareciendo en su garganta, tan denso como lo es la respiración que por momentos se descontrola a sus espaldas. Sí...nefastamente el mayor asiente. Y cierra los ojos durante un largo segundo, temiendo abrirlos bañados en lágrimas, pero no es así.

Se abren secos. Como seca siente volverse su garganta.

Los policías esperan, pacientes. No desean presionarles, aunque al final deberán hacerlo, como siempre ocurre en casos similares.

La respiración de Defteros se percibe cada vez más acelerada y entrecortada. Más desesperada y perdida. Su voz, quebrada al acto, pronuncia el nombre de su hermano mayor, emitiendo un ruego en su dicción, como si tras esas seis letras se hallara la contradicción que aniquilara esa dantesca pesadilla, pero tampoco es así. Aspros le tiende la bolsa que contiene la documentación, sin mirarle. Sus ojos siguen fijos sobre los apesadumbrados rostros de los agentes, observándoles alternativamente en el mismo instante que unos contenidos sollozos comienzan a cebarse con Defteros.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace un par de horas más o menos...- responde el policía más joven.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En las afueras...dirección a la urbanización de_

\- Mis hermanos...- interviene Defteros, apartando a Aspros para posicionarse justo a su lado, incapaz de poner control al aire que traga y a las lágrimas que descienden a través de sus apagadas mejillas.- Nuestros hermanos pequeños...- rectifica al instante - ¿Lo saben?

\- No se lo hemos comunicado. Hemos comprobado que son menores de edad...

\- Tienen quince años...se llaman Saga y Kanon...- suelta Defteros con nervios, atragantándose con unos inconstantes hipidos que le van achicando la capacidad respiratoria de sus sobreventilados pulmones. Aspros vuelve a cerrar su mirada, intentar pasar saliva...pero no puede. Solo se siente capaz de escuchar esa desconocida voz que escupe su gemelo, quien cada vez se acerca más a los sufridos agentes.-...deben estar solos en casa...debo ir con ellos...tengo que ir con ellos...con Saga y Kanon...

El joven agente se interpone entre Defteros y las reacciones que le despierta su repentino estado de shock, deteniéndole en medio del rellano, intentando conseguir que el gemelo deje de pronunciar los nombres de sus hermanos menores sin cesar. Algo le dice, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de apoyar las manos sobre los tensos hombros del gemelo menor. Algo le dice, y no le convence. Defteros niega con la cabeza, sin mirarle directamente. El agente insiste, se aparta un poco de él, le habla de nuevo. Defteros vuelve a negar, se restriega la manga del jersey por la cara, húmeda de lágrimas y mocosidad líquida.

Aspros aún permanece estático y paralizado. En él el shock le está afectando de otra manera, anclándole en medio de un paréntesis espacial donde el tiempo ha desaparecido, y las palabras que Defteros arroja incontroladamente frente a sus ojos, no se escuchan.

\- Deben acompañarnos al hospital...- informa el policía mayor, observando de reojo a Defteros antes de centrarse en Aspros y su vacía mirada, abandonada de lágrimas.- En estos casos hay unos procedimientos a seguir...y ciertos aspectos de urgente atención. Hay dos menores de edad que legalmente acaban de convertirse en huérfanos.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón...- susurra Aspros, absteniéndose de focalizar la mirada sobre el hombre que trata de hacerle reaccionar.- Debemos ir con ellos...

\- ¿Están acostumbrados a quedarse solos por la noche?

El hombre lo pregunta con intención. Esta noche su misión no es perseguir malhechores, sino brindar ayuda y apoyo. Y los dos chicos devastados que tiene frente a sí lo necesitan, aunque ni siquiera se permitan pensar en ello.

\- Tienen quince años...- repite Aspros, haciendo uso de las idénticas palabras despachadas por Defteros.- Mis padres casi nunca salen los sábados por la noche...solo a veces...- como si de un milagro se tratara, el mayor de los gemelos alza la vista y busca la del policía quieto frente a él - ¿sabe? Antes venían a dormir aquí cuando mis padres salían...ahora hace un tiempo que no quieren...dicen que ya son mayores para quedarse solos en casa...

Aspros calla, como si esperara una respuesta aprobatoria hacia la decisión de sus hermanos menores. Suspira profundamente y siente como los ojos le arden. El agente mayor le aprecia la mirada enrojecida, pero ninguna lágrima alivia ese escozor.

\- Mi recomendación...Aspros...- dice, después de avistar fugazmente entre los papeles que acarrean sus manos el nombre a pronunciar, el cuál ya había caído en el olvido -...es que les deje seguir durmiendo, que usted y su hermano me acompañen al hospital y que acabe cuanto antes con los procedimientos que durante el trayecto le detallaré con más exactitud. Hay una persona del Juzgado de Guardia y otra de los Servicios de Atención al Menor que desean hablar con usted. Ustedes dos vendrán en nuestro coche de patrulla, por el desplazamiento no debe preocuparse...- Aspros asiente sin haber entendido ni la mitad de las palabras que le han llegado con interferencias, y sin más muestra el ademán de descongelarse y abandonar su casa, viéndose frenado por una pregunta que enmascara un necesario toque de atención.- ¿No se olvida las llaves del piso? Después no podría volver a entrar...

Las llaves son arrestadas por inercia, pero no así ningún tipo de abrigo que les resguarde del frío nocturno de las noches de enero. Defteros reacciona al agarre que Aspros confiere en su brazo para invitarle a seguir a los agentes.

Defteros le sigue sin decir ni preguntar nada, confiando ciegamente en él. Y Aspros sigue a esos dos desconocidos vestidos de uniforme porqué es lo único que ahora mismo se siente capaz de hacer.

El recorrido hacia el hospital donde han llevado a sus padres se presenta como un vacío que ya nunca, ninguno de los dos, serán capaces de llenar. El reconocimiento que deben hacer de ellos, a través de un cristal frío y despiadado, se personifica en la mayor pesadilla jamás imaginada.

Defteros no se atreve. Se aparta de ese limbo antes que la primera sábana blanca descubra el herido rostro de su padre. No hace falta verificar la identidad del segundo cuerpo. La mano que escapa de la protección de la sábana cobertora luce ese anillo inconfundible. Aún así Aspros no puede negarse...y también confirma la segunda derrota que esta noche le ofrece la vida.

El mayor se siente perdido. Mareado y confundido. Con la enrojecida mirada busca a su gemelo, pero solo halla la visión borrosa de los mismos hombres que le han traído aquí, junto con la compañía de otras dos desconocidas.

Días después recordará que se presentaron, que él seguramente también lo hizo...y que de repente se encontró sentado en una apartada mesa de la poco concurrida cafetería hospitalaria.

En la mesa que está ahora, radiografiando con la mirada todo su alrededor, desesperándose por momentos al no ver a Defteros por ningún lado...escuchando unas tediosas voces que le hablan, que quizás reclaman su nombre...pero él no les hace caso. Únicamente quiere ver a su hermano gemelo, y lo busca cada vez con más ansiedad tomando el control de su respiración, avistando de reojo que las dueñas de esas lejanas voces extienden papeles sobre la superficie de la mesa.

_Aspros...Aspros, por favor...comprendemos su turbación...pero debe atendernos..._

_...es importante..._

_Aspros..._

_...escuche...por favor..._

_...es sobre sus hermanos pequeños..._

_...Aspros..._

_¡Aspros!_

Nadie debe haber alzado la voz, aunque a él se le antoja que alguien ha gritado su nombre dentro de su oído.

\- Sí...soy yo...

Una mano femenina ha estado ejerciendo presión sobre su antenbrazo, el que todavía lleva arremangado sin saber por qué. El que retira bruscamente y el que es cubierto con el despliegue de la manga arrullada con anterioridad.

\- Escuche, por favor. Es muy importante que me diga si reconoce este documento. Lo firmó usted mismo, y también su hermano Defteros, en un veintiuno de Junio de hace siete años...

Aspros baja la mirada, busca atropelladamente el papel que le dicen, y finalmente una mano se lo acerca lo suficiente para que no haya error en su apreciación.

Lo reconoce. De inmediato. Y hacerlo le encoje el estómago hasta doler. Le abofetea con una dosis de realidad inasumible ahora mismo, y tampoco en cien años vista.

Sí...firmó ese papel. Y Defteros también lo hizo. Ambos juntos. Junto a sus padres y ante juez y notario. Y lo hicieron el día después de haber alcanzado su mayoría legal de edad, con apenas dieciocho años recién estrenados.

_"Queremos que firméis este documento para que en caso que alguna vez nos pase algo, Saga y Kanon no se queden solos."_

_"¿Pero y qué va a pasar?"_

_"Nada, hijos...no tiene por qué suceder nada, es solo por si acaso..."_

_"¿Comprendéis lo que significa que nos déis esta firma?"_

_"¡Claro papá! ¡Te hemos escuchado!"_

_"Es para que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo legalmente de los renacuajos si algún día os pasa algo. Pero será inútil. Nunca os pasará nada, papá..."_

_"Nunca digas nunca, Aspros...Mamá y yo respetaremos que os lo penséis, pero nos dejaría muy tranquilos que lo firmárais."_

_"¿Dónde hay que firmar?"_

_"Aquí, Defteros...y Aspros aquí. Por ser él el mayor de los dos constará como primer tutor..."_

_"Ah, bueno...no me importa, papá..."_

_"Aquí tenéis...pero nunca hará falta hacer uso de él..."_

_-_ Nunca debió ser necesario hacer uso de este documento...- susurra, notando como su voz augura un quiebre que no llega.

No se digna a conocer los rostros que mantienen sus miradas expectantes sobre él. Ni le hace falta ni le interesa. Solo es capaz de reconocer su adolescente letra estampada ahí, sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable e indefenso ante la responsabilidad que ratificar su pasada decisión le conllevará.

\- Si reniega de su firma de entonces, los Servicios Sociales acatarán el rol de tutores de sus hermanos pequeños, con todo lo que ésto conlleva - le aclara fríamente una de las voces femeninas de guardia - Trasladarles a una residencia con otros chicos en situaciones similares, hacerse cargo de su educación y manutención hasta que alcancen la mayoría de edad.

\- Sacarles de un entorno familiar que aún tienen...arrebatarles sus amigos...elegirles otro colegio...No. No reniego de lo que firmé. Nunca lo haría...-  _si, papá...digo nunca...nunca podría dejarles solos...nunca...-_ Asumo su custodia. ¿Dónde debo firmar?

Un bolígrafo se materializa entre su mirada y la firma de antaño. El punto azul que marca en un papel contiguo le indica dónde reflejar su total y voluntaria aceptación de los términos con todas sus responsabilidades adheridas, y el temblor que gobierna todo el espíritu de Aspros se hace con él. La zurda se acerca dicho papel, y el bolígrafo rota y rota entre sus sudados dedos diestros. Está a punto de firmar, pero al apoyar el extremo contra el papel, sus dedos resbalan, el bolígrafo cae sobre la mesa y un gruñido desesperado atraviesa su alma. La mano es restregada con ansias contra la tela de jean que viste su muslo, y sin pensarlo de más recupera el bolígrafo y firma con firmeza, pero sin la seguridad que siempre le caracteriza. Ahora ésta se ha desvanecido por completo, pero esas dos mujeres usurpadoras de vidas infantiles no deben saberlo.

Ni Saga y Kanon deben intuirlo cuando dentro de poco tiempo les despierte.

Y ni tan solo Defteros debe percibirle así...

Asustado.

Inseguro...

...y completamente perdido.

Defteros...

Ver a Defteros...encontrarle donde sea que se haya escondido. Perderse en sus ojos azules...abrazarse a su alma. Ésto es todo lo que Aspros necesita desesperadamente ahora mismo, y le importa una sublime mierda toda la cháchara que una de esas dos tipas le comienza a soltar sobre ayudas del Estado y cosas por el estilo.

Aspros no se otorga el estúpido lujo de prestarles atención. Sencillamente les ofrece el papel que le adjudica el futuro de sus hermanos pequeños y desaparece en busca de su mitad.

Anda apresuradamente por pasillos elegidos al azar. Tropieza con los escasos visitantes nocturnos que su dolor no ve, y finalmente se encuentra emergiendo al exterior. Solo el azote de una helada brisa le alerta que ha salido fuera, pero no consigue transmitirle el frío que con ella acarrea. Su interior está más frío, y más se entumece cuando descubre a Defteros dando insanos tumbos alrededor de una papelera que recibe una desesperada patada. El cubo aparece abollado, y otra patada consigue tumbarlo y hacer que vomite toda la porquería tragada a lo largo del día.

La respiración de su gemelo sigue presentándose preocupantemente fraccionada, y las recién recuperadas uñas de su zurda ya están siendo torturadas.

Defteros no le ve, pero Aspros se fija en algo tan absurdo como es la etiqueta que brota por uno de los costados del jersey que le cubre el cuerpo. Andando directo hacia él posa una mano sobre su hombro y suelta la primera estupidez que su cerebro fabrica en defensa del dolor que no quiere emerger.

\- Def...llevas el jersey vestido del revés...

Defteros detiene su derroche de rabia y se voltea, fijándose al acto en esos enrojecidos ojos que se niegan a llorar, y que seguirán haciéndolo por más de un mes.

Él si que ha llorado. Joder si ha llorado...y no puede parar. Creía haberlo conseguido. Creía haber podido intercambiar lágrimas por rabia, pero ha fracasado. Ahora dolor e ira se mezclan peligrosamente en su interior, y se reflejan en el empujón que propina contra Aspros, acompañado de un grito desgarrador.

\- Def...cálmate...

\- ¡¿Por qué, Aspros?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Otro empujón se estampa contra el pecho del mayor, que retrocede un paso para avanzar dos, y asirse a los hombros de Defteros, tensos, contraídos, hundidos...

\- Def...por favor...no llores más...

\- ¡Déjame, Aspros! - Defteros lo intenta de nuevo, empujarle con todas sus fuerzas, echarle la culpa de algo que ninguno de los dos posee, pero el empujón es fallido, tanto como la voz que le responde.

\- No...

\- ¡Vete!

\- ¡No!

Aspros no puede soportarse más. Necesita apoyarse en alguien. En él.

Y lo hace.

Se abraza a Defteros. Le rodea con una fuerza que no mide. Apoya el mentón sobre su hombro y clava la mirada al frente. Abierta de par en par. Negándose la rendición que a Defteros hace rato que le desmenuza el corazón en mil pedazos.

Los brazos del menor acuden al rescate de su propia salvación y se cierran, temblorosos aunque firmes, entorno al cuerpo de Aspros.

\- ¿Por qué, Aspros? No es justo...¡no es justo, joder!

El llanto de Defteros se convulsiona entre el abrazo que no piensa soltarle, y la voz que reza confusas palabras de dolor se ve engullida por un hombro que quiere y debe asumirse inquebrantable.

El menor de los gemelos se ha roto. Completamente.

Aspros no puede hacerlo. Ha decidido mantener su dolor en riguroso  _stand by._

Dos almas inocentes ignoran que amanecerán sin padres.

Y ante ellos, Aspros no va a quebrarse.


	3. Toma de consciencia

**3\. Toma de consciencia**

\- Pon aquí lo que necesites para un par de días.

Aspros ya lo ha hecho. Ha elegido un pantalón y un par de camisas al azar. Unos cuantos calcetines y calzoncillos también han caído dentro de la bolsa de deporte, abierta sobre la cama que ambos comparten. Seguramente son más de los que necesitarán, pero Aspros no se permite el trance de pensar en exceso. Solo actúa, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran fríamente programados por una mente ajena a él.

Pero al menos actúa.

Defteros solamente hipea mientras no deja de observarle con el alma vencida, entorperciéndole cada paso. Cada decisión tomada sin ayuda.

\- ¡Def, joder! ¡Agárrate algo de ropa! ¡Hoy no volveremos aquí! ¡Y quizás mañana tampoco!

El menor de los gemelos anda por inercia hacia su lado del armario. Lo abre y se queda mirando el despliegue de prendas que jamás se almacenan con el orden que conocen sus vecinas. Algunas lágrimas más deciden descender por sus irritadas mejillas, pero ahora lo hacen en silencio. Defteros se sorbe la mocosidad con fuerza, y se restriega uno de sus puños por el rostro. Las mangas del jersey que aún viste del revés le cubren ambas manos, convirtiéndolas en muñones inútiles forrados de lana estirada.

Ese jersey era su favorito.

Era.

Ahora ya no puede considerarse ni jersey, pero Defteros no es consciente de ello. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta que su desesperación lo ha estirado demasiado. Deshilachado. Mordido a la altura de los puños abriéndole unos huecos por donde escapa su derrota.

El shock le mantiene paralizado mirando unas prendas que ni siquiera ve, y Aspros ya no lo soporta más. El amanecer está cerca, y no pueden demorar por mucho más tiempo acudir a la que había sido su casa hasta cinco años atrás.

Se acerca a él. Le aparta de un empujón que no recibe ni un atisbo de queja o reprimenda. Un empujón que apoya a Defteros contra la pared, y allí le deja, con la mirada perdida y el rostro húmedo de tristeza y apagado de vida.

Aspros le acuchilla con sus azules ojos libres de emoción. Le mira intensamente y lo hace con rabia, pero su gemelo parece que ni tan solo percibe su presencia.

No hay nada que hacer. Aspros se siente solo.

Completamente solo y abandonado de un sereno e imprescindible apoyo que suavice su contendio dolor. Y que refuerce lo que le queda de valor.

Defteros está muy lejos de allí. Tan lejos que ni es capaz de tomar algunas prendas que Aspros acaba cogiendo por él. Unos jeans caen dentro la bolsa, y un par de camisetas de manga larga. Las primeras del montón. Las inevitables víctimas de la falta de elección del gemelo menor.

Las puertas del armario se cierran de golpe, y el cuerpo de Defteros se sobresalta sin ser consciente del por qué. El muñón de lana que cubre su diestra regresa al rostro, vuelve a restregarlo y acaba siendo mordido a discreción mientras su mirada sigue fija en unas aguas que amenazan con engullirle. Las mismas contra las que Aspros lucha para mantenerse a flote.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están las llaves de casa?

La pregunta surge a través de la frialdad que modulan los labios de Aspros cuando éste cierra la bolsa y se la cuelga del hombro.

\- No sé...Has abierto tú, Aspros...

Defteros no le mira cuando responde lo que parece obvio para él, que no las ha tocado en toda la noche, y Aspros gruñe. Gruñe y se agarra a sus cabellos en un gesto impetuoso y desesperado. Cierra los ojos y batalla para controlarse una respiración que le duele a cada latido ganado a su corazón.

Intenta calmarse, serenarse...Pero no puede.

Lo intenta desesperadamente, y fracasa.

El amanecer acecha. El despertar de sus hermanos pequeños se acerca, y Defteros debe regresar de allí donde esté para ser su apoyo. Porqué Aspros solo no lo podrá hacer.

No podrá afrontarles así. Ni mucho menos decirles que a partir de este momento, siempre será así. Solo ellos cuatro.

Solo ellos...y nadie más.

\- Las llaves de casa los papás...¿Dónde están?

El mayor insiste, tratando de hablar con firmeza y seguridad. Doliéndose al machacar ese nudo que le ahoga la garganta con cada palabra que necesita cruzarla. Ese nudo que ninguna lágrima ayudará a deshacer. No esta madrugada.

Defteros se encoge de hombros. Sigue sin mirarle. Se abstiene de responderle, y decide medio abrazarse a sí mismo en un gesto que destila cierta añoranza infantil, apoyándose más contra la pared y deseando desaparecer dentro del muro que sostiene su hombro.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Maldita sea, Defteros! ¡Reacciona, por favor!

Un grito primero...seguido de un empujón, o quizás al revés...

Y la pérdida absoluta de auto-control.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo ha ocurrido, pero la bolsa que colgaba del hombro de Aspros yace sobre el suelo, sus manos se clavan en los hombros de Defteros, y la espalda del menor se halla aprosionada, esclava entre la urgencia de apoyo que le suplican los ojos de Aspros y la frialdad de ese muro que le rechaza el temor a enfrentar una realidad que nadie desea asumir.

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves? - mastica el mayor, recreándose en cada palabra para hacerse socarronamente más entendible.

\- No lo sé, Aspros...

La mirada de Defteros no puede soportar esa demanda de apoyo que lee tras ese azul enrojecido. No puede soportarla porqué ahora mismo se siente incapaz de ofrecerla, y en su cobardía, huye de la mirada que la ruega.

\- ¡Joder, Defteros! ¡Piensa! ¡Fusite tú el que fue a ver a mamá antes de ayer!

Aspros no puede evitar zarandearle con una fuerza desmedida, desesperada. Obligándole a conectarse de nuevo las miradas.

\- ¡Que no lo sé! Supongo que están en la mesa del recibidor...o...o...¡no lo sé, Aspros! - Defteros lo admite tratando de recordar algo que ahora se le antoja imposible, reafirmádose en su torpe ejercicio mental.- No lo sé...

Sus ojos vuleven a licuarse al instante, y allí Aspros se rinde. Le libera de su agarre y desaparece de la habitación, dejándole en la misma posición que volverá a encontrarle después de rebuscar y rebuscar hasta dar con ellas, escondidas en el fondo del bosillo de una chaqueta de invierno.

\- Las tengo. Vámonos. Ya casi amanece.

Aspros se carga de nuevo al hombro la bolsa que contiene sus pertenencias, y espera. Aguarda una reacción que no le llega, una mirada que le huye y una fuerza que reza para que de alguna manera reviva.

\- Vámonos, Defteros...- La mano del gemelo mayor se cierra sobre el puño hecho muñón de lana. Viaja a través del maltrecho tejido y lucha para entrelazarse con unos dedos tensos y temblorosos.- Vamos...no demoremos más, por favor...

Defteros suspira, sintiendo como este simple acto es entrecortado por otro hipido que se nota que refrena con todas sus fuerzas. Las pocas que le quedan. Alza la inundada mirada y se centra en los azules irises de Aspros, percibiendo en ellos un dolor que no fluye. Un silencioso dolor que está destruyendo el alma de su gemelo mayor.

\- ¿Por qué no lloras, Aspros?

\- Porqué no puedo, Def...

\- Mientes...

\- No. No puedo hacerlo.

Por supuesto que puede. Y debe. Aspros lo sabe. Le asfixian las ganas que tiene de llorar, pero ahora no puede rendirse a este necesario proceso de dolor. Aunque sus ojos se nublan. Lo hacen peligrosamente, transformándole en borrosa la imagen que absorbe de Defteros. Abatida y completamente vencida.

Sí, sus ojos se nublan, pero en nubes se quedan. La tormenta pasará por encima de su propio sufrimiento, y lo sobrepasará no por su bien, sino por tres bienes más que acaban de convertirse en su indiscutible prioridad.

\- Escúchame, Defteros...- La bolsa de deporte que acarrea una nimia parte de sus vidas regresa a tantear las frías baldosas del suelo, y las manos de Aspros recuperan el contacto con los hombros de su gemelo.- Debemos ir a despertar a Saga y Kanon. Les debemos decir que papá y mamá ya no regresarán con ellos, y que ahora solo nos tienen a nosotros, a ti y a mí.- La voz de Aspros ha perdido seguridad, y casi se quiebra. Casi...Pero traga saliva. Somete el nudo que le ahogará durante semanas y se erige todo lo firme que puede sentirse en ese momento que las piernas le flaquean, quizás tanto como el alma que le sustenta.- Por favor, te lo ruego...te necesito fuerte a mi lado...- Los pulgares acarician las húmedas mejillas de Defteros al tiempo que las manos se posan sobre el cuello con el puslo acelerado. Sus frentes se buscan hasta acariciarse, y el aliento de Aspros sigue rogando una compañía que ahora le urge más que nada en el mundo.- No me dejes solo, Def...Y no llores más...no ante ellos...deben vernos fuertes y seguros...

Escasos son los centímetros que separan sus miradas y las respiraciones de ambos se confunden entre las oleadas de miedo que atraviesan sus almas.

\- Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Aspros...Nunca lo he sido...

Defteros se muerde el labio inferior. Lo intenta. No llorar más. No mostrar una voz rota. Pero no lo consigue.

Sus labios tiemblan, y no es consciente que la presión de sus dientes sobre el inferior amenazan con abrir una brecha que Aspros borra con un suave beso. Un beso que le otorga un contacto ansioso de ser correspondido. Pero que no condena al hallarse solo en la búsqueda de un refugio que el dolor le ha arrebatado.

\- Lo eres...- susurra Aspros sobre los labios que acaba de besar con un amor que transciende cualquier sentido racional.- Lo eres, créetelo...por favor...

\- ¿Y cómo se lo decimos? ¡¿Cómo?! - las manos de Defteros se han cerrado alrededor de las muñecas de Aspros. El temblor que las tiene tomadas se transmite a través de la piel, hiere un poco más la seguridad que debe mostrar el mayor, pero el roce que imprimen sus labios al hablar, la caricia que ofrecen sobre los idénticos labios que le acaban de besar, rescata una parte de la serenidad que ambos deben adoptar antes de afrontar su más atroz realidad.- ¿Cómo les podemos decir algo así y no destrozarnos más?

\- No sé como lo haremos, Def...Pero lo haremos. Juntos. Tú y yo. Porqué a ti y a mí es todo lo que Saga y Kanon van a tener a partir de ahora. ¿Eres consciente de ello?

\- Ésto es muy duro, Aspros...No es justo para ellos, joder...Son pequeños todavía...

Las lágrimas se deslizan a través de los pulgares que siguen acariciando esas irritadas mejillas. Las contienen. Las borran en la medida que su fluidez les permite.

\- Se lo prometimos a papá y mamá. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- No debía pasar...Ésto no debía pasar jamás...

Defteros cierra los ojos con fuerza. Escupe las últimas lágrimas que le quedan y entierra su frente contra la de su gemelo, afianzándose con más fuerza a las muñecas que siente al lado de su cuello.

\- Sé fuerte, Def...por ellos. Ahora recae en ti y en mí la responsabilidad que se conviertan en hombres dignos. No voy a dejar que nadie nos arrebate el tesoro que nos han dejado papá y mamá. ¿Me comprendes?. Nadie ensuciará su futuro. Y nosotros nos cuidaremos que así sea. Juntos, Def...Juntos haremos de nuestros hermanos unas personas dignas, honradas, nobles...Nosotros y nadie más. Es lo que deseaban papá y mamá. No les defraudemos...Debemos hacerlo...

Otro beso es depositado sobre los labios de Defteros, que ahora sí responden con la pureza del único amor que su corazón conoce.

El último beso que compartirán en días. Quizás semanas, no lo saben.

Lo único que saben es que su secreto deja de ser prioritario.

Saga y Kanon ahora ocupan su espacio.


	4. La promesa de Aspros

**4\. La promesa de Aspros**

Entrar a casa de sus padres no va a ser fácil. Ambos lo saben, por mucho que Aspros se empeñe en permanecer frío y calculador.

La bolsa de deporte con las cuatro pertenencias que han agarrado al azar cuelga del hombro de Defteros, al cuál ya no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar. El menor espera detrás de Aspros. Le cede a su hermano mayor la carga de abrir la puerta, de entrar el primero, de todo.

Desde que la policía acudió a su casa con la desgracia a cuestas apenas han pasado unas pocas horas que a Defteros se le antojan una eternidad completa. A partir de entonces ha actuado por inercia, y ahora no será distinto. Seguirá a Aspros y seguramente hará lo que su gemelo le diga que haga, necesitando creer que sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

Y Aspros lo fingirá a la perfección, tal y como lleva haciéndolo desde el mismo instante que Defteros se ha sentido caer en un vacío sin final.

El mayor agarra un manojo de llaves. Las manos le tiemblan, aunque no quiera admitirlo, y se equivoca. Las que tiene en sus manos son las llaves de su apartamento, y al darse cuenta vuelve a guardarlas, hallando las correctas. Busca la que les abrirá la puerta y la inserta en el cerrojo, y entonces duda. Duda y no le da vuelta. Suspira una vez, dos, tres...Los ojos siguen ardiéndole, pero su mente es más fuerte. Amarra el dolor adentro, muy adentro, y cuando se cree con el coraje suficiente, aunque jamás necesario, intenta abrir, pero la mano de Defteros posada sobre su antebrazo le detiene.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Qué palabras usamos?

La voz de Defteros tirita tanto como su frágil agarre. Aspros también sufre estremecimientos, el menor lo nota a través del contacto que les une, pero se lo respeta. Elude el hecho de saber a su hermano tan herido como se siente él, porqué le urge desesperadamente saberle por encima de todo.

\- Les diremos la verdad.- Aspros no le mira al responder. Mantiene su mirada fija en el cerrojo que ya ha engullido la llave. Y mantiene la mano firme sobre ella, preparándose para darle la vuelta.

\- ¿Así, tan directo y crudo? ¿Que los papás han muerto y ya está?

\- Es la verdad, Defteros...No les podemos decir otra cosa.

\- Hablarás tú.

Defteros corta el contacto que ha mantenido absorbiendo el interno temblor del alma de su hermano, y se aparta un paso. Se queda detrás. Se rinde antes de tiempo, y Aspros no se lo deja pasar. Deben ser fuertes. Los dos.

\- Hablaremos los dos.

Aspros apenas ladea el contraído y pálido perfil que luce, pero la mirada que le lanza a Defteros lo abarca absolutamente todo. No hace falta que le diga nada más. A partir de ese momento no le va a permitir que le deje solo porqué él jamás le va fallar. Ni mucho menos fallará a los pequeños. A nadie.

Defteros traga saliva como puede. Vuelve a restregarse los irritados ojos, la nariz...y trata de respirar profundamente todas las veces que necesite para recuperar una serenidad que le ha sido pisoteada sin compasión. Clava la mirada al suelo. Se reacomoda el asa de la bolsa sobre el hombro. Cierra los ojos y se siente a punto de rendirse otra vez, pero lo supera. Una intensa inspiración le ayuda a ello, y cuando se decide a alzar la mirada de nuevo, Aspros sigue observándole. Alertándole con la frunción de sus cejas que se acabó el dolor para ellos.

Da vuelta a la llave y entran. La primera bofetada que les propina el aroma del ambiente les asfixia a ambos. El dulce perfume de su madre todavía se percibe allí. Sus padres se sienten allí; en cada objeto, en cada detalle...en cada respiración que roban a esa atmósfera todavía ignorante.

Defteros deja caer la bolsa al suelo, exhalando interminables  _"joder, joder, joder..."_ que Aspros intenta no escuchar, aunque ve como su gemelo vuelve a cubrirse la mirada con las manos hechas muñones de lana.

No le dice nada. Le deja unos pequeños momentos para que acabe de asumirse con la responsabilidad que sobre él también recae, y no puede evitar fijarse en el desorden que sus hermanos menores dejaron en el gran salón antes de irse a dormir. Su mirada se desliza por un par de cajas de pizzas abiertas. En una de ellas quedó un triángulo sin comer. La otra está vacía, como también lo están las cuatro latas de Coca-Cola que descubre sobre la mesa que reside entre el sofá y la televisión. Saga y Kanon se olvidaron de desconectar el vídeo juego que tuvieron entre manos seguramente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Un titilante  _"Game Over"_ le indica que finalizaron el duelo. Inconscientemente apuesta a por Kanon el lugar ganador, y no sabe por qué lo hace, ni mucho menos por qué le importa saberlo en ese momento.

No sintetiza bien qué le ocurre, y de repente se halla abrazado a Defteros, susurrándole al oído que se calme, que todo saldrá bien, que deben subir. Defteros asiente contra su hombro. Se quedaría abrazado a Aspros por toda la eternidad, pero el mayor deshace la unión y le agarra de la mano para exigirle librar esa batalla a su lado.

Suben sin alzar la mirada de los peldaños que inevitablemente les acercan a ellos y la primera habitación elegida es la de Saga, solo porqué es la primera que se cruza en su paso. La puerta no está cerrada del todo, y el ritmo de una respiración completamente dormida y profunda llega a sus oídos.

\- Ve a despertar a Kanon y espéranos allí.

\- No...

\- Hazlo, Def.

No es ninguna petición. El tono firme y seguro, casi tosco que ha empleado Aspros no deja más espacio a dudas, y ayudándose de un último empujón, logra que Defteros se acerque a la habitación del menor de los cuatro, donde se detiene antes de invadirla.

El mayor le mira, le juzga y le recrimina la falta de valor en silencio, pero en el fondo le comprende, y no insiste. Sabe que hará lo que le ha dicho, o como mínimo así necesita creerlo, y él no piensa demorar más la entrada al infierno.

Sus pasos penetran en el cuarto de Saga, descubriéndole tal y como suponía: completamente dormido. El mayor de los pequeños parece no inmutarse ante la intrusión perpetrada en sus dominios, y Aspros se permite unos segundos de observación antes de acercarse y tomar asiento sobre la cama. Se fija en el rostro de Saga, en los quince años que cuenta su alma, en lo vulnerable que ahora le percibe pese haber comenzado a caminar los pasos que le llevarán a la adultez.

Es entonces cuando Saga se remueve entre sueños, balbucea algo ininteligible e intenta tumbarse hacia el otro lado, pero no puede. La presencia de Aspros sentado sobre el colchón ha aprisionado las sábanas y le ha robado zona de acción. Con un movimiento mecánico e inconsciente se agarra a las cálidas telas y trata de tirar de ellas, empujando con su intención lo que le molesta a la altura de sus piernas, pero aún así no despierta. Se rinde en su intento de cambiar de posición y se queda boca arriba.

Aspros no sabe cómo hacerlo. Únicamente se siente capaz de observarle, apreciarle todavía como un crío y dolerse ante la noticia que debe entregarle. Allí sus ojos se nublan muy peligrosamente. Casi condensan las lágrimas que a fuerza de voluntad se traga, y después de borrarse la debilidad de su mirada acaricia el rostro de Saga con el dorso de su mano diestra.

\- Saga...despierta...es de día ya...

\- Déjame dormir más...papá...hoy es domingo...

El pequeño no desea abrir los ojos al nuevo día y Aspros se encuentra con la respiración agitada y mordiéndose los labios ante la lógica confusión que ha modulado la sedada voz de Saga.

\- Ya lo sé, Saga. Es domingo, pero debes despertarte...

Aspros insiste. Vuelve a acariciarle el rostro y deja que su mano baje hasta el hombro, donde presiona levemente. Donde imprime un tenue zarandeo que consigue abrir la mirada de su hermano menor.

\- ¿As...Aspros?

\- Sí, Saga, soy Aspros...

Saga se frota los ojos todavía con gestos infantiles. Bosteza y trata de estirar sus músculos, pero algo no encaja en la imagen que está viendo. Su mente todavía está demasiado adormilada para procesar información, y solo es capaz de volver a preguntar lo mismo cuando con torpeza intenta incorporarse hasta quedar medio sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Aspros? ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?

\- Ven...levántate. Vamos a la habitación de Kanon. Defteros y yo tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

\- ¿Y mamá y papá?

\- Vamos...

Algo no marcha bien. Saga comienza a comprenderlo, pero aún no es capaz de asimilar qué hacen sus hermanos mayores allí, un domingo por la mañana en casa diciéndole que tienen que hablar. No dice nada. Solo arruga el ceño, bosteza de nuevo y se fija en la tez apagada de Aspros. Los ojos le brillan con un fulgor equiparable a la rabia, o quizás a la frustración, y las mejillas se las nota más pálidas que la misma muerte. Aún así le hace caso y le sigue, y lo hace hasta que los dos se detienen frente a la habitación de Kanon, donde Defteros aún no ha entrado. Está abrazándose a sí mismo, con la frente apoyada contra la pared y las lágrimas ganándole otra vez terreno a las mejillas.

\- ¡Def...por favor...!

Aspros ya lo ruega con evidente desesperación y se olvida de Saga, de su gemelo y del enésimo fallo en los planes que su cerebro no cesa de fabricar. Entra al cuarto de Kanon sin vacilar después de apartar a Defteros de un empujón muy mal medido, y allí Saga se asusta de verdad. Mira a Defteros. Le ve llorar, y se da cuenta que nunca jamás en su vida le había visto derramar lágrimas. Con el miedo subiéndole por las piernas intenta virar su mirada hacia la habitación de sus padres, y descubre la puerta abierta. La cama hecha. La habitación vacía.

Se da cuenta de su ausencia y entonces empieza a comprender la presencia de sus hermanos mayores.

Kanon parece no desear despertarse. También hace el remolón y Aspros ya no alberga paciencia alguna. Le destapa, le toma de la mano y le ayuda a despertarse de golpe cuando le obliga a sentarse sobre la cama.

Defteros lo ve. Saga se asusta aún más y Aspros está al límite de colapsar.

\- ¡Joder Aspros! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Lo siento, Kanon...pero es que te necesito despierto...- se disculpa Aspros, que se ha dado cuenta enseguida que casi pierde un control que deberá mantener inmune a todo a partir de ahora.- Defteros y yo debemos hablar con vosotros...

Kanon tampoco comprende nada. Se mira a Aspros enfadado, y se lo deja saber mostrándole esa mirada arisca que aún aprenderá a agudizar más, aunque todavía no lo sabe. Luego desliza su mirada hacia Defteros, hallándolo deshecho tras la puerta. A su lado está Saga, tan pálido como lucen sus hermanos mayores, y entonces empieza a entender que esa mañana de domingo ni él ni su gemelo jugarán el partido de fútbol que tiene programado el equipo.

\- ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? - Las preguntas salen claras, pero serán casi las últimas palabras que pronunciará a lo largo de un infinito día.

Defteros se maltrata el rostro con los muñones de lana que ahora tiene por manos, suspira entrecortadamente y se focaliza en el pavor que está comenzando a experimentar Saga. Se acerca a él, le toma por los hombros y le abraza. Saga se deja hacer y nota como las lágrimas llaman a las puertas de su verde mirada, ladeada hacia la obertura que deja observar el vacío habitante en el cuarto de sus padres.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres Aspros?! ¡¿Dónde están papá y mamá?!

\- No están...- es la voz de Saga la que pronuncia esta afirmación ahogada por la lana que viste el cuerpo de Defteros.

\- ¡¿Y dónde están?!

Kanon se está desesperando. Se levanta de la cama y se mira a todos sus tres hermanos con una velocidad que apenas le permite fijarse en sus rostros vencidos.

Aspros cierra los ojos, inspira hondo, se calibra la fatídica frase en la mente y la suelta directa y cruda cuando se halla con fuerzas de abrir sus secos ojos y fijarlos en Kanon.- Papá y mamá han fallecido en un accidente de coche esta madrugada.

Saga se aferra a Defteros. Hunde el rostro en su pecho y se convierte en esclavo de un dolor que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Aspros vuelve a morderse los labios inconscientemente. O forzándose a ello para no caer también. No él...No allí. No ante ninguno de sus tres hermanos menores. Intenta acercarse a Kanon. Abrazarle. Cobijarle y susurrarle al oído que no tema, que todo saldrá bien...pero no puede.

Kanon también ha palidecido y el dolor le ha acelerado tanto el corazón que le molesta en su pecho, en sus oídos, sintiéndolo repicar en todo su cuerpo. Pierde su mirada en el infinito y solo se siente capaz de negar la evidencia que no desea creer.

\- No es verdad...

\- Lo es, Kanon...- se reafirma Aspros, observándole con una tristeza imposible de digerir.

Ahí el menor de todos enmudece por completo, no sabe qué hacer y simplemente se rinde al impulso que le lanza fuera de la habitación con rumbo desconocido, pero una de las fuertes manos de Defteros le agarra del brazo y le atrae hacia él, hacia Saga, rodeando a ambos con un infinito amor al que los pequeños se volverán adictos en cuestión de días sin apenas ser conscientes de ello.

Saga llora abiertamente. Kanon se resiste a agarrarse al cuerpo de Defteros, pero no forcejea para huir, sintiendo como sus ojos van perdiendo la clara visión poco a poco.

Y entonces Aspros se une a ellos, rodeando a los tres todo lo fuerte que puede, susurrándoles unas palabras que deberán valer para salir adelante.

Tampoco tiene otras.

No existen más verdades que las que su segura voz formula.

\- No estáis solos, chicos...Nos tenéis a nosotros dos. Defteros y yo no os dejaremos nunca...Nunca ¿entendido? Nunca...Estaremos unidos, los cuatro. Lo prometo.

Aspros siempre cumple sus promesas.

Su preciado dos acaba de convertirse en un cuatro que defenderá con uñas y dientes.

Defteros lo sabe.

Y Saga y Kanon no tienen otra opción que aprender a aceptarlo.

**FIN** _  
_


End file.
